Over The Phone
by offscreenmusings
Summary: Characters: Jess the Secretary and Pam the HR Lady -but they are not listed and no idea how to change that. Behind powerful women, Lena Luthor and Supergirl, are more powerful women helping them, Jess and Pam. Jess and Pam come to talk to each other on phone fairly frequently as Lena is attacked by her brother Lex and CADMUS and as Supergirl and the DEO are there to save the day.


Jess fiddled with the business card Ms. Luthor had handed off to her, listening to the phone ring. She knew coming on as Ms. Luthor's assistant would be a lot of work especially with Lena being a new CEO and all the company changes she had in mind. But she hadn't expected her first days to start off with a bang, quite literally. First with the accident with the Venture shuttle, thank god she had been asked to cancel Ms. Luthor's presence there. Then Ms. Luthor's helicopter being shot at and Supergirl saving her. And if that wasn't enough she had ignored her suggestion of putting off the renaming ceremony they had painstakingly organized and was attacked there too! Thankfully they had both been out of the building when the explosions went off. Jess couldn't imagine what it would've been like to look out her office window and see Supergirl and Superman holding the building from falling over.

The phone rang again as she looked at the card.

Special Agent Alex Danvers

Federal Bureau of Investigation

1 310-999-4210

Scribbled across the card was the number for human resources. Who knew that the FBI even had an HR…

"Human resources, Pam speaking." The sudden change in volume caused Jess to jump slightly, quickly looking around to make sure no one saw before realizing she was alone in the lobby in front of Ms. Luthor's office and not in the temporary office she had shared while Supergirl's makeshift pillar was repaired. It still surprised her how quickly they were able to repair the building and get them back into their offices.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Sorry. I was zoned out there for a second. This is Jess from L-Corp calling."

A soft chuckle passed through the phone putting Jess instantly as ease. "That's okay hun, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Luthor gave me a card from an Alex Danvers with this number on it and she asked that I handle it…"

"Oh Ms. Luthor! Yes! Agent Danvers told me I should be expecting some paperwork from her… In regards to the shooting."

"Uhhh…" Jess made a quick scan of her messy desk before she spotted a new pile of papers. "Sorry. Between being new to the job and moving around offices, my desk is sort of a mess." Shuffling through them she pulled one out in triumph. "Yes got it!" Jess stole a peek through the window at Ms. Luthor. She had been on the phone all day, how she managed to drop off a bunch of paperwork without Jess noticing was beyond her.

Pam sat back in her chair. "If they say FBI on the top I'm gonna go ahead and say that those are the right ones."

"They do." Pam wanted to say something more encouraging, first week on the job and her boss almost gets blown up. No wonder she sounded stressed. She could remember when she first got asked to join the DEO. It was stressful just hearing about all the alien attacks let alone the idea of being subject to them and then add in the paperwork aftermath. Which for her had only gone up since the DEO had brought on Supergirl. But she was grateful that she was the one sitting behind a desk and not running around outside with a gun. After the past few days, she was sure Jess probably felt the same.

"Do you know if L-Corp has a carrier company set up or should I send an agent over to collect the papers?"

Pam smiled as she heard more papers shuffling around. "I know we have one…um.. but.."

"How about I just send someone over?"

Pam could hear the muffling of the phone as Jess covered the mouth piece letting whoever was with her know that Ms. Luthor would be with them in a moment. Jess must have uncovered the mouth piece as the person thanked her because it came through crystal clear. Pam smiled she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"That would be great." Another beat passed. "I'm sorry Pam I have to go there are a couple of reporters here to talk to Ms. Luthor about the article they wrote on the incident. I'll have the paperwork ready to be picked up this afternoon at the earliest."

"I will be sure someone comes over this afternoon then."

"Pam, no offence to you. But I really hope we won't make a habit of having to talk to each other."

Pam smiled as she heard the voice again in the background chatting with someone. With the recent visitor in the DEO she had a good guess who that someone was. For a moment she contemplated sending a text message to Kara asking her to swipe the papers on her way out but thought better of it. She wouldn't want Jess to think she had lost them and call her for another copy.

"Have a good afternoon Jess." Pam hung up the phone shaking her head knowing the secretary was going to have her hands full, they would definitely be talking again.


End file.
